Party Planners
by theothergirl13
Summary: When Nico and Annabeth are in charge of preparations for the Romans arrival a friendship slowly starts to brew. But with weird friendship comes chaos, jealousy, drama, and secrets. Can Nico and Annabeth really be friends or will Nico's secret ruin their chances and their party.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Nico POV)

I sat in my dark cabin alone. This was a normal occurrence to me and it didn't make me feel strange only lonely and empty like my cabin reflected. Nothing had been cleaned since I had left for the Romans, so the dust bunnies and cobwebs only increased the cabin's creepiness.

Well, at least I could call it mine. The last thing I needed was to be like the Hermes cabin, crowded with people and nonsense. I was starting to pack my things, not that I had many anyways, but I didn't know if I could stay any longer.

Even though I had gained much respect from the others from the Giant War, I was still the creepy Hades' kid. Not that I had a problem so much with that, I'd gotten use to it, but I had to get away from him. Everywhere at camp reminded me of him, the lake, the big house, even Capture the flag reminded me of him. Plus it didn't help that Percy requested the big three children get to sit together during meal times. Even though, Jason and he were the main one's talking it was still uncomfortable and made my chest ache so much to be so close to him, but not really close at all.

I thought about going to the Underworld but even that reminded me of him too, and his countless quest and his dip in the Styx. I'd figured I go to the Romans, they didn't ask questions. They didn't care one thing about me and I preferred it that way anyway.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Jumping I got out of my thoughts and tried to slow my breathing down telling them to come in. It was Jason at my door smiling his goody-two shoes smile, like I was his best friend in the whole world. He came in, while Piper more hesitantly walked in, squinting her ever-changing eyes at the darkness.

"What's going on?" I tried to sound casual about it, but it came out steely and stiff. Jason's smile faltered only to be replaced with his nervous smile as he gripped onto Piper's hand. I knew even though Jason had said he was cool with it, he still didn't know how to regard and treat me. Honestly, I didn't even know how I even wanted to be treated. All I could feel was resentment towards the blonde-haired boy, it would have been better if the blonde had just dismissed me. Then I could go on being the creepy Hades' kid.

"Sorry what?" I realized the whole time he'd been thinking Jason was talking. Piper only grimaced and looked toward the door, like she wanted to get out of this eerie place.

"We have a camp counselor meeting and it starts in a few minutes." Jason explained. I only nodded my head. I wasn't fond for camp counselor meeting, especially since Annabeth and Percy flirted so openly at them to the point that my chest was going to burst. But I figured I couldn't make a valid excuse not to go, so there I was off to watch the love of my life, flirt with the love his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Nico POV)

Camp meetings were always weird, mainly because the counselors were so strange. When I got in I could already see how long this was going to take. Will Solace was using gauze to wrap Katie Gardner's knee as she looked murderously at the Stoll brothers. Clovis was sleeping the day away, which Nico didn't see how that boy slept so much. Butch the rainbow guy was sketching rainbows and other naughty things with permanent marker on Clovis. Clarisse sat head back with spiked leather boots on the table, while Leo set fire to them, until she looked like she was going to crush him.

I tried to ignore them as I took in everyone else, but like with everyone else my eyes seemed to betray me and gravitate to them. They sat next to each other, while their intertwined hands laid gracefully on the table. Annabeth was stroking his hand softly while she seemed to tell him something, judging by the cute look he got when he was confused, he wasn't getting it. Annabeth turned and smiled toward me, I only could force myself to look down. I was not going to cry.

"Jase, Pipes I saved you a seat." Leo called out. They naturally took a seat by him, leaving me to stand. Jason seemed to realize that after the fact he'd sat down.

"I'll stand." I said trying to make it as less awkward as possible. Jason only turned red, looking super apologetic as Piper looked in between the two of still unsure of what was going on. Thankfully, Chiron wheeled in as he took human form.

"Leo, stop setting fire to Clarisse's boots. Butch if you want to draw, go to Arts and Crafts, preferably draw on paper. Will, wake him up. Stolls apologize to Katie. Ok let's get this started." He said in all one breath.

"As you know, thanks to our fearless heroes, we have now defeated the Giants." There was an erupt cheer from the group and I could feel Percy's face beam, but I could also tell there was a hint of misery in it.

"But more importantly…" Chiron patted Percy's shoulder. "We've united with the Romans. So in honor of that we've started a tradition, that the week before summer session ends we will host the alternate camp. Camp Half-blood was chosen first so we are the host. So with that being said, we have roughly two weeks to prepare for the Romans arrival. Now many of you like to slack off while others do work, so this year every counselor will participate."

There was a collective groan from some of the minor camp counselors as they weren't use to having their own cabin. I could feel myself groaning inwardly. I knew I should have left when I had the chance.

"Great, I'll supervise." Connor offered only for him to get a smack in the head by Travis.

"No, I'll supervise." Travis countered.

"Actually, I'll supervise. Plus you don't get to pick your job; the directors of the week get to." Chiron answered.

"Well who gets to be the directors of the week?" Katie asked eagerly.

"Calm down Katie sheesh it most likely won't be you." Travis said earning a deadly glare from her.

"I will draw them randomly now, one boy and one girl." Everyone only rolled their eyes of course Chiron had this all planned out. He set two plastic cups labeled in big font _Girls Boys. _He swirled the girls gently like he was sampling wine then stuck his hand pulling out a small white strip.

"The director for the girls will be Annabeth." Annabeth only nodded at the information given to her, like she wasn't really all that excited for it. I could understand why I wouldn't want to plan parties either. Chiron did the same method for the boys' cup as he pulled out two accidently. He dropped one telling Annabeth to pick it up and read it.

She opened it and blinked twice. "It says Nico." All eyes shot towards me, and I felt myself cornered. I could only blink. How in the Hades had that said my name? Out of all the guy camp counselors and it had to be me. And to make it worse Travis wolf whistled and I could feel the color rise to my cheeks as I looked down.

Chiron cleared his throat turning the attention back to him. "These are your directors, you will respect them and respect what ever job they give to you."

Chiron discussed more about the Romans arrival, but all I could pay attention to was the slight glare I was getting from Percy. It made me feel worse like he was disappointed in me, which hit me like a stab in the gut. I couldn't figure out why he was so upset with me, maybe he'd figured out my secret. I couldn't bear for him to find out he would disown me permanently.

"Meeting dismissed, Annabeth and Nico can I see you after." I could feel everyone brush by me and I could just feel their frustration with me. Percy was the last one out as he gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek that only stung my heart. Percy came up to me and his eyes looked like how he looked when facing the Giant.

Percy opened his mouth to say something but abruptly decided against it, just gave me one last glare before heading out the door.

Shaken I was taken aback when I heard someone call my name. I looked over to Annabeth smiling or should I say trying to smile warmly towards me. She patted the seat next to her, but with all things considered I felt it was only a betrayal to sit next to her like we were best friends, especially since dare I say it I was in love with her boyfriend.

Instead I just sat across from her as Chiron explained what we were supposed to be doing, which was basically coordinating activities.


End file.
